Private Cell Costumes
This is a list of the available costumes for the damsels that are supported by the Private Cell. Suki's outfits: * Guild outfit: Obtained during the Prologue. * Maid outfit: Obtained during Mission 5. * Bikini: Obtained during Mission 6. Either given to Suki when she is rescued by the bikini-clad girls after losing against the pirate ambush, or found in a chest in the Lighthouse if she defeats the pirate ambush and jumps into the water. * Princess Dress: Found in a chest just before finding Cherisa in the castle during Mission 8. * Bunnygirl Suit: Obtained by winning the Mastermind minigame and defeating the bunnygirl in the Casino in Florian during free-roam. * Wedding Dress: Obtained by completing the Wedding Crasher event, either during Mission 8 or in Florian during free-roam. Damsels' outfits: * Cowgirl Outfit (Risette): After mission 4, visit the Huston Village and search one of the barrels. * Catgirl Outfit (Nataleigh): After mission 4, accept the "Hostage Crisis" quest from Francis in the Lair to unlock access to the Slavers Camp. There, find it in a chest in the second tent in the Slavers camp. * Hula Outfit (Queen Kamala): After mission 4, it is found in the Haab Desert exploration area. There will be chests that spawn randomly in the area, with the first one found always giving the outfit. * Sleepwear (Succubus): During or after mission 5, visit the Ghiacco Village's inn and rent a room. Defeat the Succubus in combat. * Beach Outfit (Esther): During mission 6, survive the battle with Dariana and hold her hostage, then escape by jumping into the water. You can then search for it in a chest in the Lighthouse. * Sailor Outfit (Mermaid): During mission 6, survive the battle with Dariana and hold her hostage, then escape by jumping into the water. You can then search for it in a chest in the Lighthouse. * Bikini (Alyssa): During or after mission 6, in the Armark's Pirate Inn, directly behind the downstairs ladder, talk to the man sitting on the middle stool of the bar. He will offer Suki a drink, which will take her to the Dream Cave. Navigate the area, fight back the stealthy goblins, and find the chest. * Star Bikini (Marcia): After mission 6, in Armark beach, find the cave with the save point. In the room where you fight the mermaid, to the southeast of the crystal, a hole leads to a path leading into the hills. Simply follow it to the left until you reach the chest. * Explorer Outfit (Cilia): During Mission 7, after escaping from the natives, look behind the first two buildings, and see the hidden area. Follow the space behind to the direct left of the hidden area, where an unseen path will lead to the chest. * Burglar Outfit (Carol): During or after mission 8, in Flortian, start from the hideout, follow the wall north until reaching the guarded checkpoint. Look for a small path to the left of the checkpoint and find the chest in the alcove. * Schoolgirl Outfit (Alexie): During or after mission 8, in Florian, look for a chest on the crumbling wall that divides the city's districts. A ladder will prevent reaching it directly. Follow the path along the wall to the left, then climb the stairs and go right to the chest. * Librarian Outfit (Cilia): During or after mission 8, look for it in a chest in the Florian library. This building looks more like a church but has a distinct quill-and-book signboard. The library's location can be found on the city map: Look for a hollow T shape to the left, just above the dotted line. It is a good idea to take Evelyn along; the library can teach her several skills. * Bunnygirl Suit (Risette): During or after mission 8, win the Mastermind minigame in the Florian Casino and defeat the bunnygirl. * Gym Clothes (Athena): After mission 8, send Suki to Florian alone. Search the Florian's south-western half for a thug guarding a chest. (There are several such chests with thugs in the south.) The thug lets Suki go for the chest to capture her. Get captured. The chest is in the tent upon escaping. * Demon (Esther): During mission 9, it can be found in a chest protected by a boulder puzzle. * Kinky (Succubus): After mission 9, visit Belbasa's inn and rent a room. Defeat the Succubus in combat. * Witch Outfit (Evelyn): After mission 9, complete the "Some Old Faces" event in Belbasa Harbor. Gallery Risette cowgirl huston.png Bunny girl Suki & Risette florian.png Cilia explorer jormunga jungle.png Librarian cilia florian.png Esther bikini lighthouse.png Carol burglar florian.png Mermaid sailor lighthouse.png Schoolgirl out florian.png Star bikini armark.png Suki princess outfit.png Suki bikini lighthouse.png Category:Items